Happily EverAfter
by harrypotterislife
Summary: Severus is dead and in the afterworld when Lily shows up.


Severus Snape awoke to in a quiet field. All he could see was high grass and small flowers underneath a bright blue sky. He was lying on his back, his bloody and torn robes still in place. Probing his neck, he discovered that his wound was healed. The last thing he could remember was dying.

Severus was disappointed with the afterlife, if this was all it was. Where was everyone? Granted, being alone was one of his favorite things, but he did not want to spend eternity with just himself. He didn't like himself much more than he liked anyone else. And a field of flowers? Severus was not the flowers and sunshine type of man.

Sitting up, Severus reached for his wand, and found it gone. Disgusted with his current state of robes and the blood and dirt covering his skin, he stood in search of a stream in which to clean up. However, once the thought popped into his mind, he was clean and in new robes, and a clear stream appeared next to him. _Magic without a wand or command. Interesting. _

Feeling a bit parched, Severus conjured himself a glass of firewhiskey and strolled. The field seemed endless. Trees were scattered about, providing shade, and the sun was at about two o'clock. He assumed that he could change the setting with a thought, but was content with it for the time. He soon began to find the place fascinating and interesting, and spent time bathing in the sun, out of his heavy robes.

Lying naked as he was, half asleep and completely relaxed, he thought her voice was a dream. He could never forget her voice; the sweet cadence every time she spoke had sent shivers through his body. Now, as he heard her voice carrying on the wind, he smiled. He had lived for his dreams, for those were the only times he could be with her. Now, it was only fitting he dreamt of her here, in the ever after.

As her voice grew stronger, however, he realized that he was not asleep. Standing, he looked for her, waited to see the long red hair and bright green eyes. He could hear her cry "Severus" yet as he turned in circles, he couldn't see her. He stopped, frustrated, and the voice stopped as well.

"Lily," he shouted.

"Severus," she said, and he turned and saw her. She was more beautiful than he had remembered. Her dark red hair fell straight to her waist and her eyes shined greener than the field at his feet. Her rosebud mouth called out to him against her pale skin, and he fell to his knees. It was too much, seeing her after the many years.

"Are you real," he asked her, "or did I conjure you from my thoughts?"

She smiled, and knelt down to his level. "This place is magical, but we cannot create people. I am here, and I am real."

He reached out and stroked her face, marveling at how smooth it felt. "Why are you here? Why have you come to me?"

She grabbed the hand that was stroking his face and kissed his palm. "I've always loved you Severus. We couldn't be together when we were alive, but I've been waiting for you." A tear fell from her eye and he automatically wiped it away. It had always been so natural to be with Lily, it had always felt right. Joy welled up and flooded through him as a tear fell from his eye as well.

"Then why. . . why were you with Potter?" he asked.

A sad smile came now. "We are different people, you and I. With the war, who your friends were, and what you were trying to be, we could never have been together, not without both of us dying. James loved me and he was a good man. I realized it would be simpler for us if there was no possibility of us being together. I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"I'm so sorry I killed you. I never meant for you to be hurt."

"I forgave you for that before it even happened, and you didn't kill me. Let's forget all of that. This is where we can be happy, together, forever." She smiled again, a brilliant smile that lit up her whole face, before she leaned forward. Her lips were soft against his and he groaned at the pleasure. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeper, with demand.

Severus realized his nudity as he felt himself grow hard against her. Wearing nothing but a summer dress, he could feel Lily's body against his. Lowering her to the ground, he kissed her neck and collar bone. He summoned a blanket and pillow beneath her with a thought, and continued to ravish her mouth. The both groaned as his hand found her breast and he began to gently massage it. He lowered his mouth and began to suckle her through the cloth. She gasped and gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Severus," she moaned, as she raised him back to her mouth. He carefully removed her dress, caressing her body as it was revealed. She was glorious, with long, lean legs, full breasts with peaked, red nipples, and the most amazing hips he had seen on a woman. He returned his attentions to her breasts, as she gasped and moaned. He pulled her nipple between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. Moving his mouth down, he kissed and nipped Lil's hips and stomach, until he reached the auburn patch of curls.

He teased a long finger down her core, testing her wetness. Looking up at her through his curtain of dark hair, Severus began to lick her as she gasped and grabbed his head. Pulling her legs over his shoulders, he delved his tongue into her center, while his nose jutted against her pearl. She moaned and screamed as she came.

She was limp as he crawled back up her body and kissed her deeply. His hard length brushed against her stomach before he took himself in hand and guided himself to her core. He rubbed against her entrance before thrusting into her, groaning. She gasped and held him close as he buried his head in her shoulder and paused. Taking a deep breath, he began to move. It was slow at first, sensual like a dance, and he kissed and nipped her neck as he moved. Soon, however, Lily's insistent hips created a faster, wilder pace. Both moaning and gasping, they moved together until she clung to him and came again, screaming his name.

Her orgasm brought Severus to the edge. "Lily, Lily," he moaned as his movements became erratic and he climaxed. After rocking against her for a moment, he collapsed over her and rolled away. He pulled her too him and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too," she said into his chest, drowsily. Before Severus drifted off to sleep with her, he had only one thought. If this was the afterlife, then he was in Heaven.


End file.
